


Goatsucker Pudding

by campylobacter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to bring to the FBI potluck dinner, based on the episode "El Mundo Gira".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goatsucker Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> 1 April 2004, the sysadmin for Ephemeral Fic decided to change all displayed fanfiction entries scooped from alt.tv.x-files.creative to recipes. This story was THE ONLY ONE to get archived on that day!

1 El Chupacabra  
2 lbs chili arbol (ground)  
2 cases tequila (cheapest, nastiest available)  
100 eggs   
10 lbs sugar   
1 bioclave or vat

Boil El Chupacabra and chilis in salted water. Use lid to keep El Chupacabra in vat until subdued.

Continue boiling until meat falls off bones. Remove bones; setting aside teeth and vertebrae.

Drain, reserving broth for other recipes.

Mix together in separate container the eggs, sugar and tequila.

Add this slurry slowly to the El Chupacabra and chili pulp.

Pour into 10 baking pans.

Bake 2 - 4 pans per shift in industrial oven for about 25 minutes.

Ladle serving-sized portions into attractive glass pudding cups.

Garnish each cup with a reserved tooth, vertebra, or a tiny American flag toothpick.


End file.
